shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Macchi Macchi no Mi
The Macchi Macchi no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to greate and control fire from his fingertip as well as wooden sticks. It was eaten by Michael Roomheath. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses User can not create matches of any other bodypart than the fingertips, without feeling great pain. Usage Michael uses his Devil Fruit powers to variety of ways. He can create wooden sticks from all of his fingertips as much as he want to. Michael can also change the size of them betwen normal stick and tree trunk, being able to feel their weight. He also can create things from sticks, that are able to move at his will. Michael is also able to created objects such as cages, square-shaped ring and chairs He can also create fire from his fingertips like real matchsticks. Michael uses fire with his stick based attacks on fire, making them dangerous. But usually he shoots matches Phosfor nubs at his enemies, after he has let them on fire doing the hit more painful to enemy, because they can ignite the point where the bullet hit, on fire. Nubs have the same power as the real bullets, although it depend entirely on whether Michael wants their passing through the human body or not. It has been said that their full power is same level as gatling guns bullets. He can change nubs size like sticks betwen normal nub and football. Attacks The named techniques that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Walking stick' (ナナフシ Nanafushi?, literally meaning "Stick insect") **'Eye torch' ('目のトーチ ''Me no tōchi?, literally meaning "Eye torch") *'''Macchi bokkusu (マッチボックス Macchi bokkusu?, literally meaning "Matchbox") **'Takibi '(たき火 Takibi?, literally meaning "Bonfire") *'Torikago' (鳥籠 Torikago?, literally meaning "Bird cage") *'Juki: Shinguru kasai '(銃器：シングル火災 Jūki: Shinguru kasai?, literally meaning "Firearms: Single fire") *'Juki: Matchiboru ('銃器：マッチボール Jūki: Matchibōru?, literally meaning "Firearm: Match ball") **'Juki: Matchiboru no shotgun' (銃器：マッチボールのショットガン Jūki: Matchibōru no shottogan?, literally meaning "Firearm: Match ball shotgun") *'Juki: Dojjiboru' (銃器：ドッジボール Jūki: Dojjibōru?, literally meaning "Firearm: Dodgeball") *'Joranshageki' (擾乱射撃 Jōranshageki?, literally meaning "Harassing fire") **'Fireplace ' (暖炉 Danro?, literally meaning "Fireplace") *'Maki' (薪 Maki?, literally meaning "Firewood") **'Yama kaji' (山火事 Yama kaji?, literally meaning "Wildfire") *'Baninguman' (バーニングマン Bāninguman?, literally meaning "Burning Man") Scarlet fever Scarlet fever (スカーレットフィーバーShōkōnetsu?) is stage where Michael goes when he becomes angry. His skin changes into red and it begins to grow matchsticks from different parts of his body. His hair start to to move as the flames on matches and his personality changed completely aggressive,causing him to attack anything that moves towards until he gets tired. When he is in that form, his intelligence drop down to level of animal. He cant understan anything that people say around him and if they just look at her eyes for too long he mayattack them even ifthey are his allies. And he loses all ability to feel pain causing that he does not notice at all, even if his arm gets torn off. Stage biggest weakness is the fact that it has limited time: 29 minutes and 9 seconds, which user can be in it. And more he gets agered more shorter that time srinks. If he is in it over that time, fever takes him over and his entire body gets covered with matchsticks. Sticks cause him tocan even feel all pain and suffering, that stage prevented him from sensing. And if he cant get proper treatment quickly, he might even die. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Carabe197